Users of mobile devices are increasingly using and depending upon indoor positioning and navigation applications and features. Seamless, accurate and dependable indoor positioning of a mobile device carried or worn by a user can be difficult to achieve using satellite-based navigation systems when the latter becomes unavailable, or only sporadically available and therefore unreliable, such as within enclosed, or partially enclosed, urban infrastructure and buildings, including hospitals, shopping malls, airports, university campuses and industrial warehouses. Pedestrian navigation or positioning solutions may rely on sensors including accelerometers, gyroscopes, and magnetometers that may be commonly included in mobile phones and other mobile computing devices, in conjunction with acquired wireless communication signal data and magnetic field data to localize pedestrian users in possession of such a mobile device.